Nervende Professoren
by KiraRobin
Summary: Plötzlich ruckte der Kopf von Snape herum und die Augen blitzten ihn an. „Na sowas Potter! Ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt, um hier zu sein.“


Hallo Allerseits

Dies ist mein allererster Schreibversuch überhaupt- ich bitte also um konstruktive Kritik! Dies ist speziell für Weihnachten geschrieben, also auch etwas Fluff und Kitsch ;-)

In der Hoffnung, das es gefällt:

Eure

KiraR.

Nervende Professoren

Von KiraRobin

wie bei allen Fanfictions, gehörten die Charaktere und Orte nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen.

Harry zitterte still vor sich hin. Da stand er nun- 18 Jahre, mit Hogwarts fertig und es waren Weihnachtsferien.

Doch was tat er? Er stand hier vor den Mauern Hogwarts und glotzte.

Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, aus der Nähe dieser Schule wegzuziehen. Aber es gab ja genug Methoden, trotzdem innerhalb von Sekunden in der Uni zu stehen, an der er sich nun zum Lehrer ausbilden ließ.

Langsam sah er sie wieder- die Gründe, warum er hier stand. Sie tauchten immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf und ließen ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Verdammt, hört denn das einfach nie auf?

Doch sie verschwanden nicht. Schwarze Augen, die ihn verfolgten, solange er an dieser Schule war. Die anfingen, ihn bis in seine Träume zu verfolgen.

Augen, die einem grausamen Mann gehörten, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn zu quälen. Augen, die ihn spöttisch anglitzerten, wenn der Mann ihm wieder mal aus der Patsche helfen musste.

Harry seufze laut auf. Seit 3 Tagen kam er nun her und ‚glotze' auf die Mauern der Kerker von Hogwarts. Doch was erhoffte er sich davon?

Verstehen- er wollte verstehen, warum sich solch eine Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen befand. Vor allem jetzt, in dieser Vorweihnachtszeit, sehnte er sich ausgerechnet nach diesen Augen.

Langsam trottete er wieder zurück, nicht bemerkend, daß sein Besuch nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

Professor Snape stand zusammen mit seinem alten ‚Feind' Lupin, an einem der Fenster und starrte hinaus. „ Was meinst du Severus? Warum kommt er nun schon den 3. Tag hierher und starrt die Wände der Kerker an?" Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zierte seine Augenwinkel.

„Interessiert mich nicht, Remus. Wahrscheinlich hat er die Nase voll, von seinen nervigen Freunden und sucht etwas Ruhe." – ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei den Gedanken, die ihm ständig im Kopf herumschwirrten. „Soll er doch machen was er will, es interessiert mich nicht".

Zornig drehte es sich herum und mit dem üblichen aufbauschen seiner Robe verschwand er in den Tiefen der Kerker.

Remus amüsierte sich prächtig. Eine Eigenart, die er sich wohl von dem alten Dumbledore abgeschaut hatte. Und er hatte es geschafft, Severus mit fast der gleichen Art wie Albus zur Weissglut zu treiben.

Er hatte ihn hierhergeführt, um ihm zu zeigen, daß nicht nur er seine Gedanken an den anderen hing.

„Irgendwie bekomme ich deinen Dickkopf schon klein" flüsterte er.

Severus unterdessen stürmte wütend in seine Räume. Wütend sah er sich im Spiegel an. Er spürte die innere Erregung, die eigentlich jedesmal aufkam, seit dieser Bengel in der 5. Klasse war. Gedankenverloren leckte er sich über seine Zähne.

Ein kurzer Schmerz ließ ihn wieder wütend knurren. Seine bis eben noch normalen Eckzähne waren zu schnell ausgefahren und hatten seine Zunge verletzt. Gierig saugte er die austretenden Tropfen.

Erleichtert seufzte er, um im nächsten Moment wütend aufzuknurren: „Verdammt noch mal- dieser verdammte Bengel schafft es jetzt schon auf diese Entfernung".

Harry unterdessen, wachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich gerädert auf. Er ging zu seinem Weihnachtskalender und machte das Türchen auf.

Erschrocken sprang er einen Schritt zurück, als ihm ein rot/ goldener Plüschumschlag entgegenflog. Verdutzt, da es doch eigentlich ein Muggelkalender war, öffnete er den Umschlag. „ Ach herrje – Remus"- flüsterte er leise.

Lupin hatte ein paar Eigenarten von Dumbledore übernommen.

Dieser war, nachdem er einen Herzanfall hatte, im Schlaf friedlich und für immer eingeschlafen. Doch Remus machte es offenbar noch viel mehr Spaß als Dumbledore, seine Freunde zu bemutteln, da er nicht noch die ganzen anderen lästigen Pflichten hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Harry in seinen Sessel fallen. Was hat er sich denn jetzt wieder ausgedacht? Leicht verzweifelt fing er an zu lesen.

Lieber Harry

Ich habe mich etwas umgehört und herausgefunden, daß du all deinen Freunden abgesagt hast, das Weihnachtsfest mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Du bist nur in Hogsmeade und sitzt in deiner Wohnung rum.

Da ich mich irgendwie als Teil deiner Familie fühle, möchte dich einladen, Morgen, am 24. Dezember, zur Feier der Lehrer nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Natürlich kannst du bis zum neuen Jahr im Schloss bleiben.

Solltest du die Einladung ablehen wollen, überlege ich mir vielleicht, mit den ‚Feierwütigen' samt Essen und Elfen bei dir aufzutauchen.

Bis morgen dann

Remus

Harry brubbelte schon die ganze Zeit still vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht war feuerrot und so langsam begann sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm breitzumachen. Was soll das- verdammt noch mal. Hat er was mitbekommen? Sonst würde er das doch nicht machen. Dann wär er einfach gekommen und wir hätten den heiligen Abend zusammen verbracht. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht hatte die Ausmaße einer sehr reifen Tomate angenommen.

Er wusste nur nicht, ob vor Wut oder Scham, da Remus offensichtlich von seiner ‚Schwärmerei' etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Der Grund: Er hatte im 6. Schuljahr herausbekommen, daß der Name ‚Fledermaus' mehr als nur zutreffend auf Snape war.

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß der liebe Dumbledore den harmoniebedürftigen Werwolf eingeweiht hatte! Dieser hatte mehr als freudig zugestimmt, dem Glück der beiden etwas nachzuhelfen.

Flashback

Harry stromerte mal wieder durch Hogwarts. Eng in seinen Tarnumhang gekuschelt und immer darauf bedacht, nicht unter einen Mistelzweig zu geraten, da die blöden Dinger dann Alarm schlugen. Ein bimmeln, daß einem den letzten Nerv rauben konnte. Jedoch ein Hinweis, daß da eben jemand geküsst werden sollte.

Nur eben nicht gut, wenn man Nachts durchs Schloß schlich, da man nicht schlafen konnte. So trabte er weiter und hörte plötzlich ein Keuchen.

Alarmiert schlich er auf Zehenspitzen zu der Ecke, hinter der dieser Laut zu hören war.

Eine leise Stimme flüsterte: „Severus, du hast vergessen, deine Ration zu nehmen. Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Dumbledore verschwand so schnell, daß sich Harry fragte, ob der Mann wirklich so alt war, wie er aussah.

Er lugte etwas weiter herum und sah seinen Tränkelehrer kraftlos an der Wand kauern. Plötzlich ruckte der Kopf von Snape herum und die Augen blitzten ihn an. „Na sowas- Potter! Ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt, um hier zu sein."

Ehe Harry der erste Schreck richtig erreichen konnte, kam schon der zweite, in Form eines heißen Gefühls, daß ihm bis in die Brust fuhr. Ohne das er gesehen hätte, wie Snape sich bewegte, stand er auch schon hinter ihm, riss den Umhang herunter und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Körper.

Dieser spürte den Atem in seinem Nacken, der merkwürdig kühl war, genau wie der Körper den er spürte.

In diesem Moment tauche Dumbledore wieder auf. Harry verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.

„Harry, bewege dich nicht!" klang die Stimme von Dumbledore. „Hier Severus", damit hielt er dem Tränkemeister einen Kelch direkt unter seine Nase.

Ein seltsam süsslicher Geruch stieg in Harrys Nase. Hastig griff Snape nach dem Kelch und trank. Mit wachsendem Unglauben beobachtete Harry unterdessen, wie ein Tropfen dunkelroter, süsslich duftender Flüssigkeit den Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters herunterlief.

Er spürte, wie der Körper hinter ihm immer wärmer wurde und der Griff um seinen Leib sich lockerte. Ein Blick in das Gesicht und er konnte beobachten, wie langsam immer mehr Farbe erschien.

Er schaute erstaunt zu Dumbledore, als dieser ihm auch schon leicht zunickte. Snape war also ein Vampir! Kein Wunder, daß er manchmal so plötzlich auftauchte!

Nach ca. einer Minute hörte Snape auf zu trinken und blitze ihn wütend an. „Was zum Teufel haben sie hier zu suchen? 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Wenn sie auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren, werden sie wünschen, ich hätte sie getötet !"

Harry blickte zu Dumbledore, dieser nickte nur und sagte leise „ Harry - er hat Recht, nie ein Wort und auch mit mir wird nicht geredet. Du weißt nun was er ist, doch schließe es in deinem inneren ein- bitte...ach ja, 50 Punkte für Gryffindor...denn etwas Strafe muss sein", meine Dumbledore. Dabei sah er zu Snape, der dann aber zufrieden nickte, da Potter so wenigstens 50 Punkte verloren hatte!

Harry nickte und sah noch einmal in diese wütenden Augen. Doch auch ein unbändiges Feuer brannte in ihnen! Leidenschaft, Emotionen, die er diesem kalten und grausamen Mann nie zugetraut hätte.

Das war der Moment, in dem er anfing, sich genau in diesen kalten, grausamen, ironischen Mann zu verlieben.

Dumbledore jedoch blicke seinen Tränkemeister an, nachdem Harry wegwar. „ Seit wann Severus? Seit wann weißt du es?"

Mit einem mürrischen Blick in die Augen dieses alten Zausels antwortete er: „ Ich weiß es seit etwa einem Jahr. Mein schlafender Veelaanteil hat ihn als Partner erkannt und zur Krönung, will ihn auch mein Vampiranteil als Partner. Ich bin jedoch nicht bereit, dem nachzugeben. Das ist Potter, verdammt noch mal! Ich verabscheue ihn! Ich entschuldige mich für den Vorfall, doch wäre dieses Balg nicht wieder unterwegs gewesen, wär nichts passiert! Meine Ration vergesse ich nie wieder, darauf kannst du dich verlassen Albus."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Gang und einen alten Mann, der sich vornahm, diese beiden zusammenzubringen, denn er hatte auch in Harrys Augen erkannt, daß dieser anfing, auf Severus zu reagieren.

Die Liebe würde wachsen, doch müsste man die beiden anstoßen, damit sie zusammenzufinden und das würde sicher nicht leicht werden.

Flashback Ende

Remus unterdessen lief in seinem Zimmer umher. Ein kalter, durchscheinender Körper beobachtete ihn dabei. „Was meinst du Albus? Wie soll ich es nur anstellen, daß die beiden den richtigen Schubs bekommen? Verliebt sind sie- das sieht ein Blinder. Doch Severus ist zu Stur und Harry ein viel zu schüchterner junger Mann geworden."

„Tja Remus, vielleicht hilft die Weihnachtszeit etwas? Deshalb komme ich schließlich jedes Jahr um diese Zeit zurück! Ich liebe das verschneite Hogwarts. Alles ist weiß- die Mistelzweige, der Geruch nach Tanne und Mandarinen, Lebkuchen und Muggelchriststollen. Die schön geschmückte Halle und Abends die kleinen Lichter in allen Fenstern und Gängen. Einfach schön" Dumbledors Wesen fing an zu glitzern, so begeistert war er.

Remus konnte nur amüsiert den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich habe Harry schon hier, Albus! Die Androhung, daß ich mit der Belegschaft bei ihm anrücke, nimmt er schon ernst, glaub mir."

Albus kicherte vor sich hin. „Jaja, du bist ein würdiger Nachfolger geworden.

Da Severus nicht weiß, daß er kommt, wird er versuchen, sobald er Harry bemerkt, in seine Räume zu kommen, um eine Extraration Blut zu nehmen. Das musst du verhindern, Remus. Mit viel Blut könnte er seine Gefühle verschleiern, da es ihn berauscht- und das wollen wir doch nicht!"

Remus und Albus grinsten sich an und besprachen alles weitere.

Severus unterdessen stand unter der Dusche und wurde das Bild von Harry nicht los. Wie er dort stand- so verloren, einsam und auf seine Kerker starrend. Die Sehnsucht nach diesem Jungen hatte sich extrem gesteigert.

Und er hatte es akzeptiert. Er- der Schrecken der Schüler von Hogwarts, hatte es geschafft, sich in ein- für seine Verhältnisse, schliesslich war er schon 394 Jahre alt- Küken zu verlieben.

Die ersten Anzeichen waren schon zu sehen. Sein Äußeres wirkte um fast 20 Jahre jünger. Er passte sich seinem potentiellen Partner also schon an.

Ein grummeln entschlüpfte seiner Kehle.

Er bemerkte die Erregung, die bei den Bildern in seine unteren Gefilde rauschte. Die leichte Spannung...und ein Blick nach unten bestätigte nur, daß er nun vollend´s erregt war. Das kribbeln in seinem Magen, als er weiter an diesen Bengel dachte, nahm enorme Ausmaße an.

Langsam wanderten die Finger seinen Bauch entlang, immer tiefer, vorsichtig, tastend, zugreifend und dann...befriedigend.

Harry fuhr fast aus der Haut vor Aufregung.

Es war Heiligabend und wie er von den letzten Jahren wusste, fing die Feier gegen 16 Uhr im großen Lehrerzimmer an.

Die dagebliebenen Schüler wurden zusammengefasst und in einen Turm gesteckt, um von ein paar Hauselfen verwöhnt zu werden.

Harry musste grinsen. Im seinem letzten Schuljahr, wurde er auch ein Opfer dieser neuen Methode. Er und Malfoy hatten es dann tatsächlich geschafft, sich Krankenflügelreif zu prügeln, um sich dann, so verletzt wie sie waren, weiterzubeschimpfen.

Schließlich hatten sie sich so in ihre Wut gesteigert, daß sie sich aus ihren Betten quälten und mit den noch heilen Gliedmaßen versuchten, sich zu verletzen. Dabei haben sich beide dann irgendwann angeschaut und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Nachdem sie sich einig waren, daß sie selten dämlich aussahen, so verletzt, so grimmig, so kindisch, beschlossen die beiden erst einmal Frieden.

Sie gingen zurück in die Betten und sprachen sich aus. Angefangen bei ihrem ersten Jahr...und so entstand ein Freundschaft, die Hermine und Ron erst mal verkraften mussten.

Allgemein wurde die Stimmung besser, nachdem sich Dumbledore diese Methode überlegt hatte.

Nun stand er hier und kam sich vor, als käme er endlich nach Hause. So nah er auch wohnte, das Gefühl von ‚Daheim', stellte sich immer nur hier ein. Das so nebenher auch der Schwarm seiner nächtlichen Träume hier wohnte, machte die Sache jedoch etwas schwierig. Nun ja, nicht nur nächtliche.

Tagträume können auch was feines sein und durch öden Unterricht bringen. Harry grinste vor sich hin, als es daran dachte.

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Er stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie vor 15 Minuten.

Er war in den letzten Tagen so oft hier, doch nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, auch reinzugehen. Zu groß war die Angst, IHM zu begegnen.

Snape, der ihn in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Aber vor allem Snape, der ihn HASSTE. Er wusste nicht, ob er es heute noch genauso schaffte, es wie damals zu ignorieren, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen.

Oh- Gott! Ich bin zum Weichei mutiert! Doch wenn ich jetzt abhaue, rennt mir Remus mit der ganzen Bande die Bude ein. Aber dann käme wenigstens Se...Snape nicht mit.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen platzte ein strahlender Remus Lupin.

„Harry, Gott sei Dank. Ich hab schon gedacht, du versuchst dich doch irgendwie zu drücken!" Er schnappte Harry und zerrte ihn förmlich die Treppen zum Lehrerzimmer hinauf.

Harry blickte sich um und wurde ziemlich stürmisch von den meisten begrüsst. Hagrid versuchte ihn zu zerquetschen und Albus schwebte vor lauter Freude fast durch ihn durch.

Harry wunderte sich immer wieder, daß Dumbledor zur Weihnachtszeit als Geist erschien. In seinem 7. Jahr hatte er den Schulleiter das erste mal gesehen.

Doch er war auch froh, daß dieser leicht verrückte Alte nicht ganz verschwunden war.

Etwas erleichtert stellte er fest, das seine ‚Angstperson' nicht hier war. Vielleicht kommt er ja nicht. Er ist bekannt dafür, daß er solche ‚Gefühlsduseligen Feiern' nicht mag. Dann kann ich den Abend überstehen und wieder abhauen, ohne das Remus seine Drohung wahrmachen muss.

Etwas erleichtert grinste er.

In den Kerkern hatte sich Severus grummelnd fertig angezogen und blickte nun wütend in den Spiegel. Sein jüngeres Aussehen irgnorierend, schimpfte er mit seinem Spiegelbild um die Wette: „Kann der blöde Sack, wenn er schon Tod ist, nich auch wegbleiben? Himmel noch mal, jetzt werde ich schon von nem Geist erpresst, um zu der dämlichen Weihnachtsfeier zu gehen. Ich fasse es nicht. Dieser verd..."

„Severus, Severus"- Kopfschüttelnd schwebte der Geist von Dumbledore durch die Wand.

„Du solltest doch schon seit einer halbes Stunde oben sein, mein Junge." Er erntete ein Knurren und die schwarzen Augen blitzten ihn an.

„Ist ja schon gut Albus, ich werde jetzt hochgehen. Schließlich habe ich keine Lust, dich ein Jahr als Dauergast zu haben! Weihnachten und dann ist Schluss. Deine Erpressungsmethoden werden immer schlimmer!"

Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit Hagrid, als er einen Blick auf die Tür bekam. Dort tauchte ein fröhlich grinsender Dumbledore auf, mit einem ebenso grinsenden Lupin.

Die grinsen sich ja gleich dämlich. Die beiden haben bestimmt wieder was ausgeheckt und wir armen Schweine müssen das ausbaden- was auch immer es ist.

Während seiner Überlegungen und dem Nicken zu Hagrid entging Harry, wie sich die Tür ein weiteres mal öffnete.

Severus ging mehrere Schritte in den Raum, um dann ein verdächtiges Klicken zu hören. Ein Ruck an seiner linken Robentasche und sein Zauberstab landete in der Innentasche eines teuflisch grinsenden Lupin.

„Was zum ..." – er erstarrte. Ein Beben ging durch seinen Körper, so stark wie noch nie zuvor. „Potter ist hier", keuchte er Lupin an, der ihn auf einmal doch recht ernst annickte.

„ Ja Severus, denn ich habe ihn für heute eingeladen. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, daß ihr beide zueinander findet."

Mehr als nur verblüfft blickte Severus Lupin nach. Was sollte das? Der Bengel hasste ihn, dafür hatte er gesorgt- Jahrelang. Es war verboten- ER hatte es sich verboten.

Raus hier - hastig ging er die paar Schritte zurück und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Verdammt- das Klicken vorhin...das war die verdammte Tür! Ein Verschlusszauber und der dämlich vor sich hingrinsende Lupin hat meinen Zauberstab.

Langsam drehte er sich wieder herum. Ging zu einem Sessel, nahm Platz und schoss Potter, der ihn verblüfft ansah, einen giftigen Blick zu.

In Harry zog sich alles zusammen als er Snape erkannte. Warum wollte der andere wieder weg? Doch offensichtlich hatte aber jemand dafür gesorgt, daß es nicht ging.

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihn dieser Blick traf. Da schoß auf einmal wieder dieses Gefühl von damals in ihm hoch. Fast noch stärker und das, obwohl Snape noch so weit weg war.

Ein leichtes Summen verankerte sich in seinem Körper und blieb.

Es wurde sehr laut, lustig und vor allem spät. Alle konnten den Raum verlassen, doch jedesmal, wenn Severus oder Harry es versuchten, blieb die Tür einfach zu.

Die Aufregung von beiden hatte enorme Ausmaße angenommen. Immer wieder verstohlene Blicke. Hitze, die sich immer mehr ausbreitete.

Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden schien sich alle paar Minuten zu verändern. Doch den ganzen Abend hatte beide unbewusst darauf geachtet, so weit wie möglich auseinander zu bleiben.

Umso geschockter reagierte Harry, als er plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen jemanden stieß, als er sich Punsch holen wollte und dieser jemand Severus war.

„Potter, können sie nicht aufpassen, wo sie hinrennen?" quetsche Snape heraus. Sein Blick wirkte irgendwie gehetzt.

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ein heißer Blitz fuhr durch seine Brust und breitete sich langsam und wirklich ÜBERALL aus.

Er registrierte erst jetzt, daß Snape wesentlich jünger aussah. „Was?...ich – ich...ähm, entschuldigen sie Professor. Ich habe nicht gesehen, daß sie direkt hinter mir standen." Immer noch reichlich irritiert starrte er Snape an.

Severus konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Dieser Blick von dem Bengel. Nie hatte er in den vielen Jahren solch grüne Augen gesehen. Sie waren eh schon selten, doch dieses intensive Grün, daß war schon einzigartig.

Sie sahen sich an und irgendwie gerieten die Geräusche der Umgebung immer mehr in den Hintergrund.

Was sie nicht mitbekamen...das inzwischen alle den Raum verließen, nachdem Dumbledore kurz sehr hell aufglitzerte und alle mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken in Richtung Tür bat, den Raum zu verlassen. Draußen flüsterte er Lupin schnell noch zu: „Jetzt ist es fast geschafft mein alter Freund. Dank deinem kleinen Zauber haben sie sich berührt und nun müssen die beiden nur noch nachgeben. Doch nachdem ihr Verlangen schon so offensichtlich ist, wird das wohl kein Problem, denke ich."

Er zwinkerte Lupin noch kurz zu :„Und Remus...? Auf dich wartet noch eine Überraschung in deinen Räumen. Wir haben lange gesucht und nun gefunden, du warst diese Mühe tausendmal wert mein Freund" sagte er kryptisch lächelnd und verschwand erst einmal Richtung Kerker.

Remus sog noch einmal tief diesen Duft nach Weihnacht ein, um dann grübelnd das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Was meint er nur? Hmm...das werde ich wohl merken"

Die goldenen kleinen Lichter überall, wohlige Wärme, Tannengrün- er liebte es. Im stillen wünschte er den beiden viel Glück und machte sich auf, in seine Räume.

Etwas wehmütig dachte er an Sirius, doch nach fast 3 Jahren, ließ der Schmerz langsam nach, nur die Sehnsucht blieb.

Was meint Dumbledore nur?

Seine Schritte klangen in dem alten Gemäuer wider und so bemerkte auch nicht das leise kichern, was aus der Wand hinter ihm klang. Vor seiner Tür kam er zu stehen, wollte gerade das Passwort sagen, als ihm ein Zettel auffiel.

Remus

Vieles ist möglich in unserer Welt. Wissen bringt Macht und Menschen zurück. Erschrick nicht, sondern geniesse!

Frohe Weihnachten

Etwas verwirrt sprach er nun doch sein Passwort aus- auf alles gefasst.

Doch was er sah...darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Dort saß, etwas älter, etwas dünner, etwas geschafft wirkend, doch auch sehr glücklich strahlend- Sirius.

„Hallo, mein Süsser! Sieh nur- ich habe dir auch einen Weihnachtsbaum reingestellt...ausgerechnet hier hat er gefehlt!"

Remus tapste in langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, sank in seine Arme und hielt seinen Sirius einfach nur fest. „Egal wie das möglich ist, doch lass mich jetzt erst mal nicht mehr los" Damit versank er fast in Sirius um mit einem leichtem brummen den Körper des andren zu geniessen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende und dieser Moment zog sich über Stunden hin. Das Glück, was Remus nun spürte, spülte die Verzweiflung weg, die er so lange, in sich versteckt, ertragen hatte.

„Danke Albus...danke, daß auch ich mein Glück wieder in meinen Armen halten darf", kam es geflüstert von Remus.

Im Lehrerzimmer unterdessen, starrten sich Severus und Harry immer noch in die Augen. Langsam, es fast selbst nicht bemerkend, hob Harry seine Hand und strich langsam über die Wange von seinem ehemaligen Professor.

Dieser zuckte merklich zusammen. „ Lass das gefälligst, Potter! Was unterstehst Du dich hier eigentlich? Du...du...wieso siehst du mich so an?" Snapes Stimme und Logik verließen ihn nun völlig.

Harry war erstaunt darüber, was in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers passierte. Mit einem Japsen sah er die Leidenschaft und Gier aufblitzen.

Die heißen Wellen erfassten nun beide und setzten sich fest. Immer wieder drangen sie durch beide Körper. Hitze, ein Kribbeln, etwas Verbotenes und unbändiges Verlangen drang durch die beiden.

„ Severus?"- atemlos japste Harry diesen Namen heraus.

Dieser sah ihn an. Wunderschön - konnte er nur denken. Ohne ihr zutun fanden sich die Hände der beiden, glitten aneinander vorbei, über die Unterarme, um sich zu umschlingen.

Immer noch sahen sie sich in die Augen, spürten die Hitze, sahen das Verlangen in den Augen des andren leuchten.

Harry war der erste, der nachgab. Er lehnte sich leicht nach oben und wisperte kurz vor den Lippen von Severus: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich schon liebe?"

Severus stöhnte bei diesen Worten laut auf, drängte sich an den Körper vor ihm und wisperte: „ gewiss nicht so sehr wie ich dich liebe! Ich will dich- ganz! Wirklich GANZ! Willst du das auch?"

„Oh Gott" – entfuhr es Harry unter einem Stöhnen.

Ein Blick in diese Augen und er war sich sicher. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte nach diesem Mann vor ihm. Und ja- er wollte es. Er wollte auch die Existenz der Vampire mit ihm teilen.

Er wollte es aus ganzem Herzen. Denn nur so war es möglich, auch wirklich #für immer # zusammenbleiben zu können!

Während im Hintergrund das Kaminfeuer knisterte, der Weihnachtsbaum mit seinen sanften Lichtern den Raum in ein diffuses Licht tauchte und sanfte Klänge von Weihnachtsmusik von irgendwoher an ihr Ohr drangen, flüsterte Harry: „ Ja Sev, ich will dich. Ich will dich ganz und mit allem was dazugehört. Ich will dich nicht mehr verlassen. Ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir und auch schon so lange, das es mir körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, nicht bei dir sein zu können!"

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen zog Severus Harry wieder dichter zu sich und küßte ihn, als wenn es kein Morgen gäbe und genoß die heissen Wellen die nun durch seinen Körper strömten.

Harry drängte sich immer mehr an ihn, löste sich erst, als ihm die Luft wegblieb vor Erregung.

Dort standen die beiden, heftig atmend und sich anblickend. Langsam senkte Severus seinen Kopf, begann an Harrys Hals zu saugen, ihn zu küssen und daran zu knabbern.

Er spürte wie seine Zähne aus dem Oberkiefer schossen. Langsam ließ er sie über die Haut schaben, was Harry ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. „Mach endlich Severus- ich will dich endlich ganz...bitte!" Ihm wurde immer heißer und endlich versenkte Severus die Zähne in seinem Hals.

Oh Gott, iss das gut schoss es beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

Ihre Hände wanderten, während Severus vorsichtig und wenig trank. Beide waren aufs äusserste erregt. Langsam ließ Severus von Harry ab, leckte über die zwei kleinen Bisswunden und beobachtete, wie sie verschwanden. Eindringlich schaute er ihn an : „Wenn du immer noch sicher bist? Vollenden sollten wir es in einer etwas bequemeren Lage", sagte Severus mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ja- ich bin mir immer noch sicher" keuchte er ihm entgegen.

Und so vollzogen sie - umgeben von Geschenken und einem himmlischen Duft, endgültig ihre Verbindung.

Eng aneinandergekuschelt und reichlich erschöpft lagen sie später vor dem Kamin. Sanft streichelte Harry immer wieder über den Bauch seines Partners. Dieser hob langsam seinen Arm, um Harrys Kinn anzuheben und nun die beiden neuen spitzen Eckzähne von Harry mit einem Lächeln zu bewundern.

„Wir sollten Remus und Albus noch danken. Sie haben mir das schönste Weihnachten beschert, was ich je hatte", nuschelte Harry. „Hmmmm...ich denke, da gebe ich dir ausnahmsweise Recht. Doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das war noch nicht alles.", kam es leise von Severus, der daraufhin seine Nase in Harrys Haaren vergrub und glücklich seufzte.

Wie recht er damit hatte, stellte sich dann am Weihnachtsmorgen heraus.

Es ist eben doch das Fest der

KLEINEN UND GROSSEN WUNDER.


End file.
